


So the Sun Fell in Love With His Moon

by A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Not Either Main Character Forcing Drugs on the Other), (Stephen’s High Priest is a Dick), A Tale of Two Dorks, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Becoming a god, Breeding, Cuddling, Gen, God Stephen Strange, I Should Not Be Tagging at 6 AM With No Sleep, I’m Probably Forgetting Tags- I’ll Add Them When I Remember, M/M, No Beta Reader- We Die Like Men, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Tony Stark, Other Gods - Freeform, Pet Names, Protective Stephen, Restraints, Ritual Sex, Sacrifice, Tony Really Loves to Cuddle, Tony is a BRAT, Tony is tiny, Virgin Omega Sacrifice, Virgin Sacrifice, god AU, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul/pseuds/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul
Summary: Once upon a time, the god of the Alphas and the sun fell in love, and chose an Omega to be his bride; the god of Omegas and the moon.Tony never expected to fall in love with one of his gods, but after one too many trips to the temple to steal food, he met the god himself; a god who has never demanded an Omega sacrifice before.But Tony changes things. Tony is the Omega Stephen wants to rule at his side, Kings of the Gods together. To do that, proper preparations must be made.Even after all that work, Tony isn’t sure how well he can adapt to his new life, but for his love and the friends he makes in the gods, he’s determined to do his best not to let them down.





	So the Sun Fell in Love With His Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I...did not have my Beta readers read this because I got the idea a few hours ago and wrote it in one sitting. It’s now almost six AM and I’m not sure this is a remotely good idea so I’m posting it before I just delete all this hard work.
> 
> Basically the gist is this: Stephen is a god, the main god Tony’s village worships and the head of the Pantheon. Tony met him by mistake because Stephen noticed the little Omega stealing food for himself and they eventually fell in love. Stephen wants to make Tony his king alongside him, but to do that Tony needs to be a god, and there are certain requirements that have to be fulfilled, so Stephen demands a virgin Omega be sacrificed to him.
> 
> Also, I should note- male Omegas in my version of Omegaverse are essentially hermaphrodites- they have a penis and a vagina. I just...don’t like the concept of an anal birth, okay?
> 
> This is my first bit of posted smut; probably not good. Also not beta read smut. Written by a virgin ace with no intentions of changing that status. If this is weird or awkward as fuck, at least now you know why. Just know I did my best.
> 
> This chapter doesn’t have much plot, and not a whole lot of explanation; assuming all goes well that will be addressed in the next chapter!

Tony whimpered as he sat on the smooth stone altar, wishing that stupid god would hurry up. The priestesses had forced so many aphrodisiacs down his throat that he felt like he was in heat, and he squirmed in the restraints that kept him from touching his cock or fingering his dripping pussy.

_Stephen, you bastard, where are you?_ Tony thought, rubbing his thighs together in an effort to give himself some form of relief. He half expected the fucking god was hiding from his sight, watching Tony writhe and squirm with an amused expression on his face. He finally had the sacrifice he had been after; Tony expected the Alpha was enjoying the sight. Privately, he had to admit he must look pretty fucking sexy all trussed up on the altar for Stephen, whining for his god to come fuck him senseless.

He would have smirked if it weren’t for the gag in his mouth. It held his mouth open uncomfortably, and he was a bit humiliated with the drool running down his chest. Okay, scratch the sexy part; ix nay the whole thought. Drooling was not particularly sexy. Maybe Stephen really wasn’t here yet. Worse, maybe he wasn’t coming. The thought put Tony on edge.

Just then, he saw Stephen’s glorious form shimmer into being before him. He was frowning, looking Tony over with mild disgust. “My poor little one,” he sighed, reaching out with a hand. The drool, thankfully, disappeared from Tony’s chest. He whined at Stephen, trying to plead with his eyes. He didn’t recall bondage as a condition of the ceremony. Not that he wasn’t down to try being kinky in the future, but hell, this was his first time. He wanted to be held and made to feel special, not be fucked like some two bit whore. Call him a romantic.

Besides, he was getting sore. He wriggled in his bonds again, whimpering for Stephen to show him some mercy. Those fucking priestesses sure as hell hadn’t.

Stephen sighed. “I’m sorry, love. You’d think they would have learned,” he murmured, beginning to undo Tony’s restraints. Tony knew what he meant; though the previous sacrifices had not been accepted, they had at least had their restraints removed, and were found sleeping unbound on the altar the morning after the failed ritual. Stephen hummed disapprovingly. He’d removed Tony’s gag and was working on freeing his arms and legs for him. “This is much tighter than the previous ones.”

“Probably my fault,” Tony muttered, rolling his jaw in an effort to ease the stiffness. “I kinda went out of my way to be an asshole to the Head Priest to get here.”

Stephen chuckled. “I noticed. Knocking idols and sacrifices in my holy pools, what_ever_ shall I do with you?”

Tony shrugged. “They were taking too long to pick me. I decided to help them along. ‘Sides, you don’t give a damn about that stuff anyway.”

“I most certainly do not,” Stephen agreed, moving to settle himself in front of the newly freed Omega before him.

Tony could see the lust in Stephen’s eyes, and frankly he wasn’t sure how he was holding back the urge to present himself to the Alpha god and beg to be bred, but he suspected Stephen was helping him keep a clear head. It seemed too easy to be ignoring the need for attention.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Tony?” Stephen asked softly, reaching out to cradle his face in his hand.

Tony leaned into the touch, purring, but nodded. “I don’t want to deal with the parts with the priests,” he muttered. “Sounds like hell. But I want you. I want to stay with you, be yours.”

Stephen nodded, kissing Tony’s lips gently, before pulling back, huffing slightly in disgust. “Gods above, you reek of aphrodisiacs,” he hissed, covering his nose like it had been burned. Tony stared at him.

“I smell bad?”

“I didn’t say that. Or, I didn’t mean to. But human aphrodisiacs are particularly repugnant to gods. It’s like you’re covered in a sickly perfume.”

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled. “That was probably my fault, too.”

He’d been such a brat disgracing Stephen’s temple that the Head Priest had said he might put up too much of a fight to be considered by the god. So the priestesses had started force feeding him those liquids early in the morning and hadn’t stopped until sunset when he was left alone on the altar to wait for Stephen.

Stephen shook his head, smiling slightly. “Don’t feel bad. I can burn them off for you. Though,” he smiled, reaching down and running his fingers slowly, tantalizingly over Tony’s wet pussy, “the desperation _is_ a nice touch. Remind me to give you some godly aphrodisiacs during your heat once you’re a god too. Then you can be nice and riled up for me while I breed you full of pups.”

Tony shuddered, trying not to focus too much on the appealing idea, which was not a particularly easy task. He just couldn’t _not_ love the idea of how insatiable he’d be for Stephen’s knot in that scenario. It sounded like a fun heat to him.

“You don’t want me desperate?” Tony asked as Stephen placed a hand over his chest. Warmth spread through him and he felt the drugs beginning to leave his system. Really, having a god for a boyfriend was pretty nice.

“Not like that, not yet,” Stephen hummed. “You were very clear with what you wanted, and I intend to honor that.” He nuzzled Tony, carefully but quickly removing his robes to pull the Omega onto his lap.

Tony half wished Stephen had let him admire the view a bit more (because goddamn, he looked _better_ than a god naked, which was saying something already), and half wished he would hurry the fuck up. He might not be drugged anymore (thank gods), but he was still in need of relief.

Stephen seemed to know what he was thinking. He gently pushed Tony onto his back on the smooth stone, smiling down at the little Omega and cradling his face reassuringly. “Don’t be scared,” he said softly, noticing Tony’s nervousness. “We’ll take it nice and slow. You tell me if you need me to stop or anything, alright?”

Tony nodded, reaching out to wrap his arms around Stephen’s neck. He thanked his lucky stars that his village focused its prayer and worship on the god of Alphas and the sun. He shuddered to think of what it would be like to be sacrificed to a more ruthless god, like Ego. He probably wouldn’t have bothered to remove Tony’s restraints, content to simply fuck him on the altar despite the pain he was in from the bondage. Chances were that if that god decided to keep him, he’d simply be spirited away to be a lifelong concubine. Stephen wasn’t like that.

“I’ve got you,” Stephen whispered reassuringly, lowering himself so he could kiss Tony’s forehead. “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Tony nodded. “I know. I’m with you.”

Stephen smiled, then began peppering Tony’s face and neck in delicate kisses while his hands traced the Omega’s muscles, exploring his body. Tony purred, running his hands along the Alpha’s muscular chest. He looked lean and almost small with his robes on, but without them it was clear he was a strong Alpha. Just because he wasn’t as brawny as Thor didn’t make him less powerful. The Omega in Tony was excited at the prospect of such a mate, whether or not he was a god. He found it kind of sexy that underneath those flowing robes that hid his form he was a force to be reckoned with. There was just something about knowing your Alpha could protect you when a threat might think him unable.

Stephen’s fingers moved down, finding Tony’s cock. He smiled mischievously at Tony, running his fingers tantalizingly over the length of it, before continuing down to the Omega’s pussy. Tony whined, letting his head fall back as the god gently inserted one, then two fingers into him and began to slowly pump them back and forth, making it easier for his virgin mate to take him. Once he was wet enough, he removed his fingers.

“Ready, love?” Stephen asked, kissing Tony’s jaw.

Tony nodded, looking a bit nervous.

“This might hurt a bit,” Stephen told him, gently brushing Tony’s hair back, out of his face. “But it shouldn’t be too bad and it won’t last long. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Tony nodded, and Stephen slowly eased himself into Tony. The Omega whined a bit with discomfort, and Stephen froze, searching Tony’s eyes. “Should I stop?”

“No, it’s fine,” Tony assured him, grimacing slightly. “I just...it doesn’t hurt, exactly. It just…” He trailed off, unsure of how to explain.

Stephen nodded, kissing Tony’s lips. “I understand. I’ve got you.”

“Keep going,” Tony said, hugging himself to his Alpha’s chest. “I’m ready.”

Stephen pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s hair, then continued until he was fully sheathed inside his mate. “Okay?”

Tony purred softly. “Yeah.” He nuzzled Stephen’s neck.

The Alpha smiled, reaching down and gently rubbing Tony’s clit. His smile turned to a smirk when the Omega squeaked in surprise. “Wha- what-”

Stephen grinned. “Oh, sweetheart. Don’t tell me you’ve never played with this,” he teased.

Tony shook his head, staring at Stephen with wide, shocked eyes. Stephen’s expression was so devious Tony thought of the idol of Loki in his temple he’d seen on the rare occasions he’d visited.

Stephen tried hard to hold back laughter at the shocked look on Tony’s face as Stephen focused all his attentions on his pussy, not sparing a thought for his cock. He leaned down, whispering in Tony’s ear as the Omega panted underneath him. “You and I are going to have fun exploring your body, little one,” he promised.

He began to move slowly, thrusting gently and being careful to continue giving Tony’s clit attention. “Are you alright, love?” He asked, gazing into Tony’s eyes and searching for distress.

“Y-yes,” Tony moaned. “Kee...keep going, please.”

Stephen growled softly in approval. “As you wish, love.”

He slowly began to pick up the pace, driven by Tony’s squeaks and moans of pleasure. He felt Tony clawing at his shoulders and felt a twinge of regret that the Omega couldn’t actually scratch his godly skin. _Not yet, anyway,_ he thought, kissing Tony’s jaw before kissing his throat.

He looked up and smiled at Tony, whose eyes were hazy with lust and pleasure.

“I can’t wait until you’re mine,” Stephen murmured in the Omega’s ear. “Mine to breed, to fuck whenever I like. Do you like the sound of that, little one?”

Tony whined, his nails digging into Stephen’s back harder than before, but still unable to break the skin. Stephen chuckled softly. So Tony liked that, did he?

“You want that, love? For me to breed you full of pups? Show you off to mortals and gods when you’re round with my offspring? Want to carry our heirs, little one?”

“Y-yes, Alpha,” Tony whined. “Wanna have your pups.”

He growled softly. “Maybe I’ll breed you right now,” he said in a rough voice. “Have you carry my pups while those priests and priestesses prepare my little bride for godhood.” He nipped gently at Tony’s neck where his claiming bite would go, earning a pleading mewl.

“Please,” Tony begged. “Please, Alpha, wanna be bred.”

“I think I will,” Stephen said, his thrusts becoming more rough. “Make sure everyone knows who their next god will be. Let everyone see the most perfect Omega. I’m going to give you so many pups, love.”

As he spoke, Stephen found Tony’s G-spot. The Omega howled under him, and Stephen felt his body clench around him as he came.

Stephen moaned, then bit down on Tony’s neck, leaving a claiming bite there as he knotted his Omega, filling him with cum. “Good job, little one,” he murmured in a wrecked voice. “Gods above, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Tony hugged himself closer to Stephen, burying his face in the god’s neck. “Gonna bite you back,” he mumbled weakly, nuzzling Stephen.

“I look forward to it,” Stephen said, running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

~(*)~

Tony was exhausted when Stephen’s knot finally went down. He was leaning against Stephen’s chest, trying to keep his eyes open as the Alpha offered him water and berries.

“Come on, love. Got to keep your strength up,” Stephen murmured.

He took a berry rather reluctantly, feeling like he didn’t really have the energy to chew. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Anything for you, love,” Stephen hummed, resting his cheek on Tony’s head.

“Hope I’m really pregnant.”

Stephen grinned. “If you’re not, we can always keep trying in the temple.”

There was a short pause.

“I don’t wanna,” Tony mumbled.

“Love?”

“Don’t wanna go back,” Tony whined.

Stephen hugged him closer. “Why not, honey?”

Tony buried his face in the god’s chest. “Have to stay in the stupid temple,” he muttered. “Can’t leave. Can’t come see you.”

Stephen nodded, rubbing the Omega’s back. “Maybe I can help,” he hummed softly.

“Help?”

“Mmhmm. Stay with you.” Stephen combed Tony’s hair down again. How did it always manage to stay tousled? Fuck, it was sexy.

“How?” Tony whimpered. “You only show yourself to me.”

“I never said I had to show myself,” Stephen reminded him, amused. “Only you will know I’m with you.”

Well, that didn’t make any fucking sense. Tony was too tired to argue, though. “Fine,” he hummed softly.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Stephen murmured, gently shifting the Omega so his bare chest was visible. He gently rested his hand in the middle of his chest, a little ways below the hollow of his throat and above his circular scar.

Tony felt warmth spread over his chest and forced himself to look down. What looked like a golden tattoo had appeared on his chest. It was Stephen’s godly mark; the fox’s head flanked on each side by a huge wing, looking at the viewer from in front of the rising sun.

“There,” Stephen murmured, pulling Tony back to him. “Now everyone will know you are my bride.”

Tony purred weakly. “Good.”

Stephen laughed softly. “Get some sleep, little one. Don’t worry. Even if you can’t see me, I’ll be with you when you wake up, until you can come with me.”

Tony tried to nod in agreement, but he fell asleep before he managed it.

**Author's Note:**

> More in depth notes on how Omegaverse works in my fics can be found on my profile.
> 
> I could use more Beta Readers for basically all of my fics, including some newer ideas. I'm hoping I can find someone who's willing to let me bounce ideas of them, who wouldn't mind be spoiled for plotlines further down the line to help me work out the kinks, etc.
> 
> You HAVE to be 18 though!!
> 
> All my usual beta readers are either underage or aren't interested in that content, which I completely understand, but I'm an ace virgin with no intentions of ever having a sexual experience of my own. Someone telling me what's stupid or doesn't make sense would be nice.
> 
> If you're interested in beta reading for me, feel free to leave a comment saying so, or email me at agalaxyintheirsoul@gmail.com !
> 
> ** _If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! I would really appreciate it; they always motivate me to continue my work for you guys!_ **


End file.
